A device for producing a folded product, and having two fold formers arranged one in front of another, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,501 A. The transport directions of the two fold formers, projecting into the horizontal plane, are substantially orthogonal to one another. A web, having a width of four pages, is first cut into two partial webs, each having the width of two pages. The two partial webs, each having the width of two newspaper pages, are then guided, side by side, over the two edges of the first of the two fold formers, thus causing them to be stacked one on top of another. The ribbons, which have been formed in this manner, and each having the width of two pages, are guided to the second fold former, which situated downstream, for longitudinal folding at the center.
DE 10 2005 036 451 A1 describes a device for producing a product section in a web-processing machine. The device includes a first fold former and a second fold former arranged one in front of another in a web path. The transport directions of the formers, projecting into the horizontal plane, are substantially orthogonal to one another.
WO 2005/105447 A1 describes a superstructure in one embodiment of a web-fed printing press. A printed web ribbon is folded in on one side or on both sides by a plough folding apparatus, and the folded ribbon is then guided to a fold former for longitudinal folding. One partial web is printed with a first format and another partial web is printed with a second, wider format. The second partial web is ultimately combined with the first partial web. After it has been folded by a plough folding apparatus, the second, wider partial web is guided, together with the other partial web or webs, over the fold former.
In EP 1 595 837 A1 in one operating mode, a web is guided to a fold former which corresponds to the width of the web. In another operating mode, one partial ribbon of the web is guided to the former, which has been moved laterally. Another partial ribbon is guided to a turning bar which has the same orientation as a former edge.